Reflejos siniestros
by maryhamatogirl
Summary: Alguna vez te has preguntado si un reflejo oculta algo...y si no es un algo y es un alguien que amenaza con perseguirte...¡¡Capitulo 3 arriba!
1. El espejo

Hola a todos :P

Aca yo dejando una historia de terror justo para esta época del año

Espero y sea de su agrado

Su amiga maryhamatogirl

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la tienda de antigüedades…

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene este espejo? –

-Pues señorita O´neil… - un anticuario trata de recordar – pues créame que bastantes años –

-¿Y tiene alguna historia? – dice mientras lo observa detenidamente.

-Pues se cuenta que muchas décadas atrás, existía una bella joven, Alice acostumbraba a mirarse muy seguido en este espejo, ya que esa belleza era digna de admirarse una y otra vez, mil veces si así lo deseaba –

-Vaya – dice sorprendida.

-Se cuenta que vivía con sus padres en una finca muy apartada de la ciudad, Para ir al mercado debían caminar cinco kilómetros ya que el pueblo más cercano estaba a esa distancia –

Cuatro figuras que estaban tras la puerta escuchaban muy atento ese relato.

-Una noche sus padres le habían encargado ir al pueblo en busca de víveres al parecer ya era casi de noche el pueblo no era cerca, pero Alice que además de ser muy bonita, también era obediente y respetuosa con sus padres una hija ejemplar y aceptó.

-Esa descripción me suena a alguien conocido – surra bajo Rafael – pero Leo no es muy bonito que digamos – risas apagadas se empiezan a escuchar.

-Shhh nos van a escuchar – Leo trataba de poner algo de orden.

-Era ya muy tarde y Alice no volvía, entonces sus padres y unos empleados de la finca fueron a buscarla angustiados, ya casi en la mañana, encontraron el cuerpo de Alice desgarrado y ensangrentado en el bosque que unía el pueblo con el área en donde ellos vivían, y sin rostro, el dolor de la madre era inconsolable. Pero ya nada se podía hacer… su hija estaba muerta –

-Que horrendo fin tuvo esa chica –

-Tiempo después – acomoda aquel espejo en la pared – Se conto que varias jovencitas y jóvenes fueron muriendo lentamente – trata de recordar mas – se volvieron locos o sufrieron de esquizofrenia y sus muertes fueron inexplicables y más aun aquello que tenían en sus manos al ser encontrados –

-¿Qué llevaban Profesor? – abril pregunto intrigada.

-Una nota escrita con su propia sangre, que decía – pone voz seria y profunda – ¿qué hay tras de ti? –

-Eso es raro…¿Qué significado tendría? –

-Pues solo son leyendas – observa el espejo ya acomodado y listo para estar a la venta – me retiro señorita – se despide cordialmente – y mucha suerte –

-Gracias – dice algo contrariada por la última frase de aquel hombre.

La puerta que da a la parte alejada de la clientela cae al no soportar tanto peso.

-Auchhhh – grita el que queda debajo de la montaña verde.

-Quítate Donatello – Rafael lo aventaba un poco.

-No puedo hasta que se quite Leo –

-No se muevan – Leonardo se puso de pie – Listo-

Todos se pusieron de pie y lo primero que atinaron a mirar fue aquel espejo de aquella historia que escucharon de ese extraño hombre…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. La llamada

Hola regrese :P

Bueno acá les dejo un capitulo mas

Es un poco fuerte… pero ideal para esta época jijiji

Espero y les guste y espero sus reviews

Su amiga maryhamatogirl

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Días después no dando tanta importancia a aquella historia… su vida transcurrió lo más normal posible y con los preparativos de Haloween…faltaban solo días para el suceso esperado..

En un sábado cualquiera Raphael llego después de haber estado perdido casi gran parte de la noche y algo de madrugada en una de sus típicas juergas con Casey y uno que otro amigo de parranda.

-Espero y nadie me escuche – entro muy despacio lo que menos quería era un sermón de Leonardo, ya que no venía en el mejor de los estados – esta noche si que estuvo divertida –

Camina mirando a su alrededor, estaba obscuro y tranquilo señal de que todo mundo dormía y muy en especial Leonardo.

-¡Que bien! – festeja bajo y sale rumbo a su habitación.

Con paso un tanto tambaleante lenta y cierra la puerta dejándose caer rápidamente en la cama.

-Que bien me siento –

Por un breve espacio por fin cierra los ojos, cuando su celular comienza a sonar. Maldiciendo cada sonido saliente de él.

-Qué demonios quieres Casey – pero del otro lado de la línea no se escuchaba nada, desesperado alza la voz más - ¡¡Casey!! – Rafael pensó que seguramente sería su amigo haciendo una broma pesada - ¡deja de molestar tarado! –

Dejo el teléfono en la pequeña mesa que estaba en su habitación y se fue a dormir nuevamente, en tres ocasiones mas la llamada seguía repitiéndose y a la cuarta ocasión decidió contestar ya más molesto.

_-Ayúdame… -_

-¡¡Dejen ya de molestar carajo!! – cerro los ojos con pesadez -¡¡yo con mis tequilas y el estupido tratando de jugar!! –

El tiempo parecía eterno aquel teléfono no dejaba de sonar, los sonidos seguían taladrando su cabeza, molesto se puso de pie y contesto nuevamente.

-¡¡¡Me lleva el carajo qué demonios quieres!! –

_-Ayúdame –_

Una voz de ultratumba se escucho del otro aun mas escalofriante.

-¿Qué…como? – Dice contrariado - ¿Quién es? – Para ser broma esta vez ya se había pasado – Contéstame…quien eres –

_-Aquí…contigo –_

Rafael soltó el teléfono y dio unos pasos hacia atrás aterrado al ver lo que tenia al frente.

…¿Pero qué…? – Cayó pesadamente al piso por la impresión – NO..No…. – con torpeza trataba de alejarse.

Un espantoso ser se presento ante el, la carne al rojo vivo y sus ojos saliendo de su orbitas, hilos de sangre salían de su boca y nariz y un espantoso liquido viscoso embarrado en su cuerpo con un olor fétido a muerte…

-_Ayúdame… -_

Lo más terrorífico fue que aquella imagen no estaba sola, varias figuras igual a él se acercaban lentamente con el mismo propósito…reclamar la ayuda que Rafael no quiso escuchar…

-No…no…ale…jate… - no daba crédito a aquello que sus ojos miraban.

Aquel ser levanto su mano llena de sangre y soltó algo que llevaba entre ellas…el objeto salió rodando hasta llegar a los pies de Rafael quien ya hacía en el piso, aquella figura en el suelo…aquella figura a sus pies…era una cabeza humana…no una cualquiera era la cabeza de Casey… estaba ensangrentada y con rasguños visibles…

-¡¡Casey!! – grito horrorizado.

Unas manos frías y duras tomaron su cabeza repentinamente, en el estado de shock que se encontraba no pudo reaccionar…no pudo moverse…un crujir se escucho seguidamente y la cabeza de Rafael estaba volteada totalmente…aquel ser había roto su cuellos en un solo instante…Rafael cayo de lado…el escuchaba, el miraba aun lo que pasaba a su alrededor…su cuerpo se convulsionaba pausadamente…aun vivía…

….hh.. – Cortos balbuceos salían de su boca… poco faltaba para su muerte.

El observaba con el mismo horror como aquellos seres salidos del mismo infierno seguían mirándolo, asechándolo…uno de ellos… con un horrendo rostro de muerte se acerco a el…

_-Ayúdame…_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	3. ¿quien esta bajo tu cama?

Hola :P aca de nuevo

Sobre advertencia no hay engaño…es fuerte este capitulo

Su amiga maryhamatogirl

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esa misma noche…

Miguel Ángel estaba en su habitación tratando reconciliar el sueño perdido.

-No debí de haber visto esa película – se acomoda resignado de lado – y lo peor de todo es que ya debe de estar dormido Leo – encendió la pequeña lámpara de su buro – las tres de la mañana – apaga la luz y se acomoda nuevamente.

Esa noche había visto una maratón de terror en televisión, su hermano mayor le había indicado que no sería correcto verla ya que no podría dormir… y así fue.

-Para la otra hare caso a lo que me diga – se tapa totalmente – lo bueno es que no estoy solo – saca una mano de entre las cobijas y la lleva hacia abajo – Klunt – susurra bajo - ¿no quieres subir aquí conmigo? – por única respuesta solo recibe un pequeño toque de su suave pelaje y un pequeño lambido – ok..ok.. Entiendo el mensaje – guarda su mano y se acomoda nuevamente tratando de dormir.

El resto del tiempo, Mikey pudo conciliar el sueño salvo a un pequeño detalle…

-Ese ruido me tiene harto – tapa sus oídos con la almohada -¡Don por dios as algo con esa regadera! – sin embargo aquel llamado no fue contestado.

Aquel ruido que tanto atormentaba a Mikey, era un incesante goteo en el baño…aquel insignificante y atormentante ruido sin cesar no dejaba de taladrar los oídos de un atormentado Mikey.

-Es solo la gotera…una fastidiosa gotera…no monstros ni fantasmas – baja la mano y es nuevamente tocado por aquella pequeña y cálida lengüita de su mascota - ¿seguro que no quieres dormir con migo? – insiste en tener a su pequeño amigo junto a el, pero nuevamente recibe aquella caricia de aprecio – como quieras –

Durante transcurría el tiempo en muchas ocasiones seguía bajando la mano para no sentirse solo…hasta que hubo un momento en que aquel insistente goteo lo dejo por decirlo así "harto"…

-OK…Hasta aquí – se puso de pie molesto – si nadie quita esa gotera lo hare yo –Ven klunt…vamos chico – el pequeño minino no salió de su lugar - ¿Klunt? – lo llamo nuevamente sin resultado aun – bueno me alegra al menos que uno de los dos si duerma – se resigno a salir solo.

Durante el trayecto no dejo de sentir aquel miedo que lo caracterizaba después de ver unas buenas películas de terror, el miedo de que el fantasma asesino y vengador saliera de pronto tras el era lo que su mente ocupaba…divagando en como el chico bueno de la película se salvaba y el mas miedoso moría primero.

-Insisto – suspira – no veré mas películas de terror – al menos en un par de días – sonríe algo pícaro – nunca cambiare – de pronto se detuvo, había llegado al baño por fin… toca la manijera y abre la puerta lentamente.

-Ok gotera…- dice decidido – aquí esta Mikey – dice en tono heroico – te venceré con las pinzas del poder – su lado graciosos salió airoso al pesar del miedo – se agacha y debajo del lavamanos saca las pinzas con las que ahorcara ese tubo goteante, se incorpora y desliza lentamente la cortina ignorando los pequeños y siniestros detalles que adornaban el baño en ese momento.

-Ghhhhhhh – trata de pronunciar una sola palabra…un solo grito…algo que pudiera dejar salir después de aquello que sus ojos azules contemplaban…soltó la herramienta que lentamente cayo de su mano…retrocedió un par de pasos resbalando con un liquido derramado en el piso.

Ese liquido mojo sus manos…con un instinto las miro horrorizado al ver que todo era sangre fría y viscosa devolvió su mirada a la regadera…

-No…-

En la regadera estaba colgada su mascota…o al menos lo que quedaba de ella, todo el lugar estaba lleno de salpicaduras de sangre y unas manos marcadas en la pared… Mikey tambaleante se puso de pie y miro el espejo que tenía a su lado con un recado escrito con sangre que aun goteaba un poco…

"_NO SOLO LOS GATOS SABEN LAMBER" _

_-_¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! –

Un grito desgarrador salió de el cuando repentinamente el baño quedo en una obscuridad total…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
